Imaginary It Up
by Hart's Justice
Summary: CeCe has a crush on Rocky, although Rocky doesn't know that. But that's not the only secret CeCe's keeping from her BFF. She's being bullied by Candy Cho as well. What does CeCe do? Sleep. Sleep to escape everything. But when push comes to shove, CeCe almost loses touch with reality. What will Rocky do when she finds out? RECE! Based on "Imaginary" by Evanescence


**Ok, I have been trying to update my other SIU stories, but my chicka Serena (BellaBaybee) were talking and so I'm doing a song-fic that's loosely based on or PM-RP. So, here it is. Hope y'all like it. : )**

"Paper flowers

Paper flowers"

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

_"And this week's Spotlight Dance goes to...CeCe and Rocky!" Gary exclaimed. Rocky and I took the stage and performed our fast-paced, up-beat dance to the song of "Watch Me." After our dance, we struck a pose in the the center of the dance floor, panting slightly because we were out of breath. I smiled at Rocky and Rocky smiled back, hugging me. I hugged her back and looked at her again. Rocky smiled even brighter, leaning her head closer toward mine._..

* * *

"I linger in the doorway

Of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name.

Let me stay where the wind will whisper to me.

Where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story."

* * *

My eyes snapped open as my cell phone beeped loudly, my alarm telling me to get up for school. I sighed. I didn't want to go to school. I tapped the screen of my phone, shutting the alarm off and pulled my favorite fuzzy hot pink fleece blanket over my head only to hear knocking on my door.

"CeCe, are you up? I gotta go to work, so I need you to make sure Flynn gets ready for school as well." Mom said through the door. I simply told her ok, looking at the time. 6:03 am. Rocky wouldn't be here until 7 and even then we had an hour to be at school. I closed my eyes again, drifting off back to sleep.

* * *

"In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

(Paper flowers)

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

(Paper flowers)"

* * *

_The sky was an evening twilight shade of purple, making the grass, tress, and even animals seem like they were darker colors. I was standing in a meadow of flowers, smiling to myself. This was my World, my Haven. My place to get away from everything. I smiled as I saw Rocky skip through the meadow. _

_"C'mon, CeCe! Dance with me." Rocky smiled. I smiled back as I walked up to her. Rocky gave me a cute smile, holding my hands in hers. Soft music came from the clouds and Rocky and I danced. Rocky smiled at me. _

_"CeCe." She said softly, cupping my cheek softly. I blushed, looking away to hide it. "CeCe..." She repeated, tilting my chin up lightly so I was facing her. I smiled at her as she leaned toward me..._

"CeCe! Wake up!" I snapped away, screaming as I fell off the bed and hit the floor. I heard someone gasp and kneel next to me. "CeCe! Are you ok?" I groaned softly but sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine Rocks." I smiled at her. In case you haven't noticed, I have a crush on my BFF, but I don't wanna tell her. There's a lot of things I don't want to tell her, no, I **_can't_** tell her. Rocky gave me a look of concern.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to scare you like that, but you weren't waking up and I was getting worried." Rocky said. I hugged her reassuringly.

"I'm fine. Promise." I said. That seemed to relax her. To me and Rocky, our promises are like gold, so that calmed her down. "C'mon, let's get ready for school." I smiled.

* * *

"Don't say I'm out of touch

With this rampant chaos, your reality

I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge

The nightmare I built my own world to escape..."

* * *

I sat in my seventh period math class, looking out the window. My head was resting on my fist, not even bothering to pay attention. I didn't get math and whenever I tried, I got everything wrong. The bell for class to end rang and I stood, only to be knocked down to the floor, my books scattering. Unfortunately, my teacher had already left the room before hand.

"Oops, sorry CeCe." came the snarky voice of Candy Cho. I simply ignored her, picking up my textbook. Before I could pick up my notebook, Candy picked it up, looking at the inside cover and smirking. "Aww. Does somebody have a crush on her BFF?" I stood, ripping my notebook out of Candy's hand.

"Leave me alone, ok? I didn't do anything to you." I said. Candy ran in front of me, cutting me off so I couldn't go anywhere.

"I think somebody needs a reality check. Rocky _may_ be your best friend, but she will never go out with you. Why would she? I'm sure she doesn't wanna be dragged down by a stupid Dyslexic like you." Candy said icily. I couldn't help but wince at her words. Mainly because I knew she was right. I shouldered my way past Candy, who was smirking with satisfaction, and practically ran to my locker. I opened it and threw my books in, wiping my eyes. I needed to get out of here.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" I heard Rocky's voice say brightly. "Ready for gym?" I faked a sad smile.

"Actually, I'm not feeling the greatest. I'm gonna head to the nurse." I said. Rocky softly pressed the back of her hand to my forehead.

"You don't feel warm..." She said. "Does your stomach hurt?" I nodded, holding my stomach. Rocky smiled softly, brushing a strand of my fire red hair out of my face. "Ok. Go get some rest, sweetheart. Volleyball probably isn't the best thing for you right now." We both chuckled, although my heart felt like it was being torn in two. Sure, she called me 'sweetheart,' but we always say that to each other. We call each other sweet names like that and we say 'I love you' to each other, but it doesn't mean anything, at least not to Rocky. I faked another smiled and walked toward the nurse until I knew Rocky was out of sight, then I just ran out of the school, running home. Luckily, Mom wasn't home. I tossed my bookbag on the floor of the living room, going to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cabinet and pulled out a bottle of sleeping pills, pouring four or five pills into my hand. I shoved them all into my mouth and swallowed, going to my room and leaning against the wall, thinking to myself as I waited for unconsciousness.

_'Things Rocky doesn't know...'_

_1) I'm being bullied...'_

Didn't feel tired yet.

_'2) I take sleeping drugs...'_

I yawned softly.

_'3) I love Rocky. More than just a sister...'_

I started to feel really tired, weak, and a little sick.

_'4) ...I think I overdosed...'_

I saw nothing but black after that.

* * *

(Rocky's POV)

I **_cannot_** believe that girl. She skipped _**again**_! She lied to me. I should...should...UGH! I don't know yet, but when I see her, it ain't gonna be pretty. I shouldered my bookbag as I walked away from the nurse's office. I glanced over and saw Candy smirking at me, but I just ignored her. Sighing, I walked out of the school and pulled out my cell phone. I was slightly surprised. There was no apology text from CeCe for skipping.

_'That isn't like her...Maybe I should check on her.'_ I thought. I scrolled through my contact list and tapped CeCe's name.

**'Hey, hey, hey. Are you ok? Why did you skip? -Rockstar'**

I continued walking down the street, checking my phone. No response. I bit my lip softly, tapping CeCe's name again, calling her. My heart nearly stopped when it went straight to Voice-Mail. CeCe's phone is always on and charged. I threw my phone into my bookbag and started sprinting to the apartment complex.

I ran into CeCe's apartment, throwing my bookbag on the floor and looking around.

"CeCe!" I called. No response. I ran to CeCe's room, pushing the door open and seeing her collapsed on the floor. "CECE!" I ran to her, kneeling beside her and shaking her shoulder softly.

"CeCe, wake up!" Still nothing. I looked up and grabbed CeCe's phone off of her night stand, turning it on and calling 911. I explained everything that I saw, trying to stay calm. At the same time, I saw a small orange bottle and picked it up, gasping softly. The 911 operator asked me what was wrong and I lost it. I burst into tears as I explained that CeCe may have had a possible overdose of sleeping drugs. I heard the ambulance down the street and hung up with the operator. The paramedics came running in and I filled them in on what happened, following them down to the ambulance with CeCe on a stretcher.

* * *

"In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

(Paper flowers)

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

(Paper flowers)"

* * *

(CeCe's POV)

_I woke up laying in the meadow, Rocky next to me, smiling. I smiled back, going to sit up, my smile fading when I realized..._

_I couldn't._

_It was like I was paralyzed. No part of me wanted to move. Rocky sat up, hovering over me. I smiled lightly._

_"Hey, Rocks. Wanna help me up?" I asked, chuckling. Rocky's face was expressionless._

_That scared me the most._

_Rocky stood and turned, walking away from me._

* * *

"Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming

Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights

Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming

The Goddess of imaginary light"

* * *

_"Rocky?" I said. She kept walking toward the forest, where there were several pairs of angry red eyes. "Rocky, what are you doing?" She continued to ignore me. Out of the forest came four or five black and gray wolves. My eyes widened. "Rocky, watch out!" I screamed. Rocky knelt beside the wolves, kissing one's nose before looking at me. The wolves growled, stalking toward me._

_"Umm, Rocky? Can you call off your wolves?" I asked shakily, still trying to get up. Rocky simply smirked at me, stalking towards me with her wolves. Rocky straddled me, lifting the hem of my shirt up slightly. If I wasn't so terrified, I would've enjoyed this. Rocky leaned down over me._

_"CeCe, wake up." She whispered, lightly scratching at my exposed skin. I shivered softly under her touch._

_"You think I'm not trying?" I asked sarcastically. Rocky brushed my hair out of my face._

_"Try harder. C'mon, Ceece. You're stronger than the drugs." Her voice started shaking. "C'mon. It's just you and me." I glanced around. She was right. At this point, there were no wolves. I was starting to question if there were even **any** wolves to start with._

_"Wh-where are the wolves?" I asked, scared. Rocky raised an eyebrow._

_"What wolves? CeCe, all I was doing was pacing. I'm worried about you." She said. I relaxed dramatically. The twilight purple sky was starting to turn into a light purple haze._

_"C'mon, CeCe. Wake up." Rocky repeated._

_"Why are you helping me? I screwed up. You should be furious with me." I said._

_"Because in reality, I'm losing you." She said in a soft, shaky tone. "Just please. Wake up."_

* * *

"In my field of paper flowers

And candy clouds of lullaby

(Paper flowers)

I lie inside myself for hours

And watch my purple sky fly over me

(Paper flowers)"

* * *

The purple haze started to get lighter, turning from dark purple, to lavender, and eventually to white. Either I was dead or waking up.

Please let it be the second one...

"CeCe..." I heard a voice. It was soft and echoey, but it was a voice.

"CeCe, please wake up!" The voice was crying now. That when it hit me.

Rocky.

I focused. I focused hard and before I knew it, the white haze was disappearing. I started to see objects. I was in a white room, but I could see the blurred visions of a table, hear the echoes of a machine beeping. More importantly, I saw the mocha-skinned girl hovering over me.

I saw Rocky.

"Rocky..." I said shakily, opening my eyes fully.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, hugging me tightly. "You woke up!" I smiled softly, hugging her back.

"Of course I did." I said weakly. Rocky looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"I was so scared, CeCe. Why didn't you tell me you had a drug problem? I could've helped you." She whispered, the tears streaming down her face. I felt my heart break, not knowing how to answer. "CeCe, I...I thought I lost you." I couldn't take it anymore. I cupped Rocky's face softly and kissed her. Rocky gasped softly, but then kissed me back, both of us having tears stream down our faces. We broke the kiss when the need for air kicked in. I heard my heart monitor speed up, since my heart was racing.

"Rocky, you will never lose me." I whispered to her. "I was just so upset and hurt from earlier today that I...I just didn't know how to deal with it."

"You could've told me!" Rocky exclaimed. "What happened today that would make you _**overdose**_ on **_drugs_**?!" I adverted my gaze to the floor.

"Candy." I mumbled. Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"What about her?" I bit my lip.

"She's bullying me, or at least trying to. Normally I can ignore it, but what she said kinda got to me." I explained. Rocky gasped softly, holding my hand.

"Well, what did she say?" She asked, her voice just above a whisper.

"That even though you're my BFF, a girl like you would never go for a girl like me..." I said.

"Girl like me?" She said in a confused tone.

"Beautiful, smart, funny. Hun, I could go on for hours." Rocky blushed softly.

"Well, if you're saying that you're not my type, I can prove you wrong." Now I looked confused. Rocky simply smiled. "CeCe, you're gorgeous, you're hilarious, you know how to cheer me up when I'm upset. You're driven and passionate about what you love to do. You have your challenges and struggles, but you don't let them drag you down, especially with your Dyslexia. You are the strongest person I know. So, yeah. You're most definitely my type." Now it was my turn to blush. Rocky smiled, leaning over and kissed me softly. I smiled back, returning the gentle kiss. The kiss ended after a moment and Rocky smiled lightly as she gazed into my eyes...right before smacking my arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" I whined, rubbing my arm.

"For making me worry about you!" Rocky exclaimed. I chuckled softly.

"Well, this won't happen again." I said. Rocky raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Promise?" I nodded.

"Promise. Dancer's Honor." I smiled. Rocky let her arms fall and rested her elbows on the edge of the bed, her hands holding mine, smiling.

"Ok. I believe you." We kissed one more time before I scooted over, letting Rocky lay next to me. I smiled as I laid my head on her shoulder, yawning softly. Rocky wrapped her arms around me lovingly, yet protectively.

"Rocky?" Rocky kissed my head softly.

"Yeah, Red?" I smiled and snuggled into Rocky.

"I like the paper flowers on the table over there." I said, almost childishly as I yawned again. Rocky chuckled.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now get some sleep." She smiled.

* * *

"Paper flowers

Paper flowers"

**Ok, so if it's a little confusing, I apologize, but some of it was supposed to be confusing. It's CeCe we're talking about here. XD **

**As always, review. They make me happy. (Well, that and Chocolate, Skittles, and Mt. Dew...) LOL**

**Anv!|ette**


End file.
